Resist film forming methods are known that employ a liquid immersion method in which a work (substrate) is immersed in resist liquid, a printing method which utilizes plate asperities, or a spin coating method in which resist liquid is supplied to a work and a thin film is formed utilizing centrifugal force produced by rotating the work at high speed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a resist film forming method which employs a spin coating method.
Patent Document 2 discloses a semiconductor device in which a phosphor is evaporated by electron beam evaporation. Also known is a method which forms a phosphor by potting or using a dispenser. Patent Document 3 discloses a film forming method which forms a thin film by coating the surface of a particular target object with a liquid material. In background-art film forming methods, a semiconductor chip is covered with an electromagnetic shield case or subjected to plating for electromagnetic shielding.
Patent Document 4 discloses a manufacturing method of a positive electrode of a lithium battery in which a composite material positive electrode is manufactured using PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene). Patent Document 5 discloses a resin-coated metal plate that uses PTFE. Patent Document 6 discloses a molten metal discharging apparatus that is equipped with plural nozzle holes and a storage chamber in which molten metal is stored. Patent Document 7 discloses a method for forming electrodes of a BGA package.
In a back ground art, a cleaning process is executed with proper timing in performing work resin molding using a die. In an example cleaning process, first, molding is performed using a melamine-based cleaning agent (called a cleaning shot) to remove stain from a die. Since a release agent is removed from the die at this time, a die fittability enhancing material (resin) containing a release agent is molded, whereby a release film is formed on the die. Subsequently, to prevent reduction of the reliability of a resin mold due to contamination of a work molding resin with the release agent, dummy shots are made before work resin molding. Au excess die fittability enhancing material is removed by making a necessary number of dummy shots, whereby the probability of occurrence of an event that a die fittability enhancing material is mixed into a work molding resin at the time of actual resin molding is made lower. Among other die cleaning methods are manual residue removal, plasma cleaning or ashing cleaning of a die surface, and cleaning using a liquid chemical.
Patent Document 8 discloses a resin molding apparatus that is equipped with a cleaning device for cleaning the die surface of a resin molding die. This cleaning device is equipped with an energy beam irradiation unit which irradiates the die surface of a resin molding die with an energy beam and thereby establishes a state that residual stain can easily be peeled off the die surface. With this configuration, stain is attached to a resulting resin mold when a molding material is subjected to resin molding and the resulting mold is thereby released from the die.
Patent Document 9 discloses a powder coating apparatus in which charged powder paint is attached electrostatically to the surface of a long object to be coated being conveyed continuously. The powder coating apparatus of Patent Document 9 has a doughnut-shaped main body. An electrostatic coating device having plural nozzles attached to the main body and corona discharge electrodes is configured in such a manner that a long object to be coated is conveyed so as to pass approximately the center of a cavity portion of the main body of the electrostatic coating device.
In a back ground art, bumps are formed on a board or a semiconductor chip. For example, Patent Document 6 discloses a molten metal discharging apparatus which is equipped with a pressurizing unit for pressurizing molten metal pulsatively and thereby discharging molten metal droplets from plural nozzle holes and in which the center axes of the plural nozzle holes are oriented so as to be converged on an extension line extending in the discharge direction. With this configuration, since discharged molten metal droplets collide with each other while they are flying, a desired amount of droplets that are in accordance with the number of nozzle holes can be discharged.
A method is known that a solvent containing a conductive substance such as metal fine particles is jetted from a nozzle in the form of a narrow beam and applied to a location to be repaired of a disconnected wiring pattern. For example, Patent Document 10 discloses an interconnection forming apparatus which can form or repair interconnections by focusing conductive particles so that they have a desired beam diameter.